


The power of Atua compels you!

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Parental Tojo Kirumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: Your typical chat fic.Ft: crackdisaster bisexualsUseless gays/lesbiansAnd everyone bullying kaito!Maybe i will add plot in the future? Who knows..Im just bored and have too many shit jokes in my head i need somewhere to write them.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. The start of hell

**Author's Note:**

> This basically things i have thought about or convos i had with my friends.
> 
> Anyways welcome to my fic!
> 
> I have no idea how often i will update...
> 
> Just a side note, i only made kaito straight cause in my group there is only ome straight person and i have one to many jokes that i dont want them to go to waste.
> 
> Love ya kaito! Sr that you became a victim of my bullying

**1:42 am**

_**Kokichi Ouma** created a chat._

_**Kokichi Ouma** added 15 users in the chat._

_**Kokichi Ouma** removed admin privileges from 13 users._

_Some users went online._

**Kaede Akamatsu** : Oh! Great idea Ouma-kun!

 **Miu Iruma:** You little abortion! You woke me up from my beauty sleep.!

 **Kokichi Ouma** : and u obviously, cleaaarly need it whore

 **Miu Iruma** : hhhhh

 **Ryoma Hoshi** : It's too early for this.

 **Tsumugi Shirogane** : i have read many fanfics like this before! (≡^∇^≡)

 **Maki Harukawa** : It's almost 2 in the morning, do you wanna die Ouma?

 **Kaito Momota** : hey! who has admin privileges? give them back and remove the rats!

 **Kokichi Ouma** : i wouldn't do that if i were you momota-chan! u know im besties with the ultimate programmer riight~? If you take my powers i can just ask chihiro to hack this so i can have them back!

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : Me and Shuichi's privileges weren't removed?

 **Kokichi Ouma** : since i trust my beloved and ur his girlfriend i thought why not? Dont make me regret it or i will make you regret it for making me regret it!

 **Kaito Momota** : that.. doesn't make sense?

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : I'm not his girlfriend Ouma-kun!

 **Kokichi Ouma** : uh huh, that's why your on first name basis ? Im the liar here Akamatsu-chan!

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : Shuichi is like a younger brother to me! I could never see him romanticly!

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : No offence, Shuichi.

 **Shuichi Saihara** : Non taken.

 **Kokichi Ouma** :( ☉д⊙) My beloved is a lurker?! 

**Shuichi Saihara** : No, i just woke up!

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** As much as i adore humanity's beauty, i have to admit... This is a terrible idea, Ouma-kun.

 **Angie Yonaga** : Atua warned me that something chaotic would happen tonight. He was right as always~!

 **Kokichi Ouma** : WAAHHHH! even Angie's god bullies me ╥﹏╥

 **Kokichi Ouma** : i need to vent

_**Kokichi Ouma** changed the name of the group chat to **Gays (and Kaito)**_

**Kokichi Ouma** : now i can bully Momota-chan by not even being online~

 **Kaito Momota** : HEY!

 **Kaito Momota** : sidekick! You will change it right?

 **Shuichi Saihara** : I mean... It is accurate.

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : He has a point.

 **Miu Iruma** : KYAH-HAHAHHAHA GET FUCKED SPACENUT!

 **Kaito Momota** : But im not the only one thats straight!

 **Kaito Momota** :Right Maki-roll?

 **Maki Harukawa** : i told you to not call me that!

 **Shuichi Saihara** : Momota-kun, you were there when Harukawa-san was talking about how she was playing house with a girl and she was they were sort of in a relationship.

 **Shuichi Saihara** : You even commented on how Harukawa-san was the husband?

 **Kaito Momota** : I thought that all girls do that! Kaede said she was doing it too!

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : You know im bisexual right?

 **Kaito Momota** : Wait for real?!

 **Kokichi Ouma** : holy shit this is more funnier than I thought

 **Kaito Momota** : am i really the only straight person here??

 **Shuichi Saihara** : I think so..

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : We will discuss this tomorrow! Lets go to sleep for now.

 **Maki Harukawa** : I was sleeping but then a gremlin woke me up.

 **Kokichi Ouma** : sounds scawy!

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : Guys, sleep!

 **Kokichi Ouma** : fiiine, good night peasants!

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : i will just say goodbye for everyone! Sweet dreams!

_All users went offline._

_**Kokichi Ouma** went Online._

**Kokichi Ouma** : one more thing first~

_**Kokichi Ouma** changed 16 names._

**Panta lover** : much better!

_**Panta lover** went offline_.

_**The only not gay disaster** went online._

**The only not gay disaster** : This is better than i expected... I suppose i will change only one name.

_**The only not gay disaster** changed **Panta lover** 's name to **Satan, but short**._

**The only not gay disaster** : Sorry Ouma-kun!

_**The only not gay disaster** went offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only not gay disaster - Kaede  
> Satan but short - Kokichi  
> Ultimate Bisexual Disaster - Shuichi  
> My last brain cell went to space - Kaito  
> Miss murder - Maki  
> Mom come pick me up - Kirumi  
> That dog from Jimmy Neutron - Kiibo  
> Time is an illusion - Yumeno  
> Emo Cryptic- Korekiyo  
> SmokedAvocado- Rantaro  
> LowkeySimp- Tsumugi  
> Go chop his dick off- Tenko  
> PureBugBoi- Gonta  
> KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks- Miu  
> HoldMyCat-Ryoma  
> Atua'sHand- Angie


	2. No flirting allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan but short: No fucking robots in my Christian Minecraft Server you bitch. Keep it in your skirt
> 
> KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks: you were literally talking about topping mr emo you five foot octopus skank 
> 
> The only not gay disaster: sent an image 'blushyshuichi43.jpg'
> 
> The only not gay disaster: I think you broke him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another side note now that i remembered!
> 
> Im writing this so i can try and set my mind on how to write each character and to try and make myself write about other ships in the future except oumasai.
> 
> So if you feel like any character is ooc at any point pleease tell me in the comments! I want to try and improve.
> 
> Anyways back to the fic were i make the  
> V3 cast talk about dead memes and vines!

**7:04 AM** (i guess? I have no idea what time they would start school there.)

**Gays (and Kaito)**

_**Mom come pick me up** went online._

**Mom come pick me up:** Thank you for creating this chat Ouma-kun. It makes my job a lot easier.

 **Mom come pick me up:**...no comment on the name.

 **Mom come pick me up:** For everyone who is awake, breakfast is ready and about to be served. If you have any requests please do not hesitate to send them here.

_Some users went online._

**Satan but short:** goood morning mom! 

**Satan but short:** (ᗒᗩᗕ) you dont like your name? 

**Satan but short:** *gasp!* did akamatsu-chan betray me and changed my name??

 **The only not gay disaster:** It was only fair Ouma-kun! 

**My last brain cell went to space:** who the fuck-

 **Mom come pick me up:** Language.

 **My last brain cell went to space:** whom the fuck

 **Mom come pick me up:** no

 **HoldMyCat:** This is painful

 **HoldMyCat:** at least my name isnt anything about balls like in other chats...

 **My last brain cell went to space:** who took my hair jel??

 **My last brain cell went to space:** Ouma!

 **SmokedAvocado:** That was me fifteen minutes ago. I was mad but then i realized friendship is more important.

_**LowkeySimp** went online_.

**LowkeySimp** : That was me ten seconds ago, screw it. Ouma!

_**LowkeySimp** went offline._

**KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : did she seriously just went online so she can finish weed mans joke?

 **The only not gay disaster** : thats true friendship!

 **Satan but short:** the only way to get Ran-chan to stop being a cryptic is by giving him an opportunity for him to make a meme or vine reference. take notes everyone!

 **Satan but short:** and i didnt took your jello momota-chan, relax! maybe double check before blaming me for everything!

 **My last brain cell went to space:** fine, im gonna re-check

 **SmokedAvocado:** good morning to you too Kokichi

 **The only not gay disaster:** first names? *eyes*

 **Satan but short:** duh! Ran-chan is like the big brother who gets me out of trouble and sells me weed when i need someone! of course he gets brotherly privileges!

 **Time is an illusion:** nye, its too early for this...

 **Mom come pick me up:** we have classes soon, Yumeno-san.

 **Time is an illusion:** oh goodie, a few more minutes of sleep.

_**Time is an illusion** went offline._

**KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks:** You sell weed and you didnt tell me?!

 **SmokedAvocado:** way to throw me under the bus man

 **Satan but short:** thats what you get for ignoring my messages last night! I almost was bored to death!

 **SmokedAvocado:** i was doing stuff

 **Satan but short:** ohhh can i guess who was 'stuff'?

 **SmokedAvocado:** thats not what i meant

 **Satan but short:** you are right, they/he/she would be doing you then huh?

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : udnshkdoenheu

_**Smoked Avocado** went offline._

**Satan but short:** *chuckles" Im im danger.

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks:** so are we not gonna talk about how plain-tits over there knew vines? 

**The only not gay disaster:** i was surprised as well. I never really thought of her as that type of person.

 **Satan but short:** oh thats easy to answer! Ran-chan and Shirogane-chan are childhood friends and they made a deal that if she watches memes and vines with him, he will watch anime with her!

 **The only not gay disaster:** aww thats sweet!

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : so they fuck?

 **Satan but short:** nuh uh! Ran-chan is interested in someone else!

 **Satan but short:** besides, Shirogane-chan is too plain for my beloved Ran-chan!

 **The only not gay disaster:** Should you be telling us that?

 **Satan but short:** it will be fiiine! 

**KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks:** it was obvious the avocado dick has a crush on someone with what the gremlin wrote before.

 **My last brain cell went to space:** i still can't find it!

 **My last brain cell went to space:** where is my hair jel???

 **The only not gay disaster:** Maybe you used it all and forgot to buy more?

 **Satan but short:** with that hairstyle its really not surprising. Whats surprising is how you dont need 2 each time you make your hair

 **My last brain cell went to space:** listen here you little shit

 **The only not gay disaster:** not to interrupt your weird argument but

 **The only not gay disaster:** class is starting in a few minutes everyone!

 **Satan but short:** oh boooo!

_Everyone went offline._

**3:39 PM**

_**Ultimate Bisexual Disaster** went online._

**Ultimate Bisexual Disaster** : sorry i couldn't reply in the morning. I was busy with a case.

 **Ultimate Bisexual Disaster** : hdrodkfmvmvo!?

 **Ultimate Bisexual Disaster** : Ouma-kun, why is this my name?!

_Some users went online_.

**Satan but short** : you dont like it shumai?

 **The only not gay disaster** : I think it suits you Shuichi!

 **That dog from Jimmy Neutron** : Knowing Ouma-kun, my name will most likely be something robophobic.

 **That dog from Jimmy Neutron** : And i was right.

 **Satan but short** : is keebs being sassy with me??

 **The only not gay disaster** : I think your name isnt all that bad Kiibo! It was a really cute robotic puppy!

 **That dog from Jimmy Neutron** :

 **That dog from Jimmy Neutron** : thank you, Akamatsu-san.

 **Satan but short** : ew ew, flirting.

 **Satan but short** : time to change the subject!

 **Ultimate Bisexual Disaster** : I'm still here...

 **Satan but short** : right! I think this name its very Saihara-chan like so i don't see a reason it needs changing!

 **Ultimate Bisexual Disaster** : I'm not that bad... Right? Disaster is a bit much.

 **The only not gay disaster** : Shuichi, sweety. Not to be mean or anything but believe me when I say its accurate.

 **The only not gay disaster** : You do remember a few days ago you got a nose bleed when i showed you that picture of... someone, with a ponytail right?

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : iejwueoenrudidj

 **Satan but short** : we get it your a bottom, no need to keysmash so much pigslut

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : H-hey!

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : shithara key smashed but you didn't tell him anything!

 **Satan but short** : cause its Shumai so its fine! He isn't a big slut like you!

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks:** just admit you wanna fuck the twink you twink!

 **That dog from Jimmy Neutron:** um, not to interrupt your uh... Conversation, but its almost time for my maintenance, Iruma-san

 **Ultimate Bisexual Disaster** : why do i hear Iruma-san moaning ?!

 **Satan but short** : no fucking robots in my Christian Minecraft Server you bitch. Keep it in your skirt

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : you were literally talking about topping mr emo, you five foot octopus skank 

**The only not gay disaster** _sent an image named 'blushyshuichi43.jpg'_

 **The only not gay disaster** : I think you broke him.

 **The robot from Jimmy Neutron:** my research suggests it should not be humanly possible to turn that shade of red!

 **Satan but short** : wait, 43? You have 43 pictures of Shumai being all flustered and you haven't send them??

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks:** and u told me to keep it in my pants?

 **Satan but short** : im just trying to make the world a better place! everyone would feel better if they had a picture of Saihara-chan on their phone

 **The only not gay disaster** : He has a point.

 **Purebugboi:** gonta agrees! Gonta always feels happier when he sees his friends!

 **Purebugboi** : Also gonta sorry he could no answer faster. He hasn't used a phone before but Fujisake-kun helped gonta learn how to type! Fujisake-kun also added something so Gontas phone will not show any not gentlemanly words!

 **Emo Cryptic** : Humanity is beautiful.

 **Satan but short** : A rare, wild Kork appeared! What are you gonna do?

 **SmokedAvocado** : Seduce

 **Emo cryptic** : 

**KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

 **Satan but short** : smooth ran-chan!

 **SmokedAvocado** : it was a joke

 **Satan but short** : but it was super effective!

 **SmokedAvocado** : haha would you look at the time.

_**SmokedAvocado** went offline_.

_**Emo Cryptic** went offline_.

**KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : they're gonna fuck

 **The only not gay disaster** : It's not nice to assume things!

 **The only not gay disaster** : But i agree.

 **Satan but short** : ran-chan is going to finally get laid! im so proud of him~

 **Purebugboi** : Gonta doesn't understand.

 **Ultimate bisexual disaster** : It's for the better, Gonta.

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : Kiibo! My lab is ready, come whenever your ready.

 **That dog from Jimmy Neutron** : im on my way!

  
 _ **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** and **That dog from Jimmy Neutron** went offline_.

_**Time is an illusion** and **Go chop his dick off** went online._

**Go chop his dick off** : which one of you degenerates keep spamming the chat?

 **Time is an illusion** : i was sleeping... It's too early for this

 **The only not gay disaster:** its almost 4:30 PM?

 **Time is an illusion** : read my name

 **HoldMyCat:** she has a point.

 **Go chop his dick off** : Himiko-san, if any boy bothers you i will take care of them! For now i will continue my training

(Continuing next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna let this fic for a few days so i can focus on my other multi fic stuff.
> 
> I just wanted to post another chapter since the first one was a bit short
> 
> Names :  
> The only not gay disaster - Kaede  
> Satan but short - Kokichi  
> Ultimate Bisexual Disaster - Shuichi  
> My last brain cell went to space - Kaito  
> Miss murder - Maki  
> Mom come pick me up - Kirumi  
> That dog from Jimmy Neutron - Kiibo  
> Time is an illusion - Yumeno  
> Emo Cryptic- Korekiyo  
> SmokedAvocado- Rantaro  
> LowkeySimp- Tsumugi  
> Go chop his dick off- Tenko  
> PureBugBoi- Gonta  
> KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks- Miu  
> HoldMyCat-Ryoma  
> Atua'sHand- Angie
> 
> Most headcanons i have in this is mostly based on if i think its funny or not.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Ships are preparing to sail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only not gay disaster: Hey, friends can cuddle! 
> 
> Satan but short: I bet Akamatsu-chan cuddles with Shumai aaall the time and then she says there is nothing going on between them.
> 
> The only gay disaster: I have seen you cuddling with Amami-kun and Gonta before you know.
> 
> Atua'sHand: Sometimes Angie cuddles too with Ouma-kun! And when we don't, we doodle on each other faces when the other one is sleeping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pick up from where left off!
> 
> Also I wrote this at like 4 am so if there are any mistakes sr!

_**Gays(and Kaito) 4:26 PM** _

_**Time is an illusion** and **Go chop his dick off** went online._

**Go chop his dick off** : which one of you degenerates keep spamming the chat?

**Time is an illusion** : i was sleeping... It's too early for this

**The only not gay disaster:** It's almost 4:30 PM?

**Time is an illusion** : read my name

**HoldMyCat:** she has a point.

**Go chop his dick off** : Himiko-san, if any boy bothers you i will take care of them! For now i will continue my training

**Time is an illusion** : its okay tenko, i will just turn off my notifications

**Satan but short** : hey isnt it kinda sus that himiko-chan and Chabahira-chan went online at the same time? :3

_**LowkeyASimp** went online._

**Go chop his dick off** : Shut it degenarate!

**LowkeyASimp** : My ship-radar went off!

**LowkeyASimp** : Now my name its just plainly rude!

**The only not gay disaster** : You have a ship-radar Shirogane-san?

**LowkeyASimp** : Of course! Any anime fan should have one!

**The only not gay disaster** : Can i test something with it later? 

**Satan but short** : ohhh Akamatsu-chan has something planned!

**Go chop his dick off** : It just happend me and Himiko-san went online together!

**Satan but short** : *aHeM* ItS ' Himiko-san and I '

**Satan but short** : aalsoo, then why angie told me that she saw you go into your room together?

_**Atua'sHand** went online._

**Atua'sHand** : Nyahaha! Angie has been summoned!

**Go chop his dick off** : Yonaga-san, did you really told the degenerate that??

**Satan but short** : of course! me and angie are the best buds uwu

**Atua'sHand** : uwu

**The only not gay disaster** : Shuichi stop lurking

**UltimateBisexualDisaster:** I wasnt!

**The only not gay disaster** : uh huh

**LowkeyASimp** : My radar is beeping again! Someone is jealous!

**Go chop his dick off** : me and himiko-san were just hanging out!

**Time is an illusion** : we watched a movie and then cuddle and sleep

**Go chop his dick off:** himiko-san!

**LowkeyASimp** : I knew it!

**The only not gay disaster** : Hey, friends can cuddle! 

**Satan but short** : I bet Akamatsu-chan cuddles with Shumai aaall the time and then she says there is nothing going on between them.

**The only gay disaster** : I have seen you cuddling with Amami-kun and Gonta before you know.

**Atua'sHand** : Sometimes Angie cuddles too with Ouma-kun! And when we don't, we doodle on each other faces when the other one is sleeping!

**Satan but short** : heeyy you know what i realized?

**The only gay disaster** : Ouma-kun don't try to change the subject!

**Satan but short** : isnt also weird how no one has seen Momota-chan and Harukawa-chan at all after class?

**Satan but short** : do you think they went into a date? (〇o〇；)

**LowkeyASimp** : Your learning Ouma-kun!

**Satan but short** : Duh, of course i am! you re Ran-chans best fwiend so i need to learn from you stuff too!

**LowkeyASimp** : Your right. You know what? i dont mind if you call me Tsumugi Ouma-kun!

**Satan but short** : Oookay Tsumugi-chan!

_**Ultimate Bisexual Disaster** went offline_.

**The only not gay disaster** : 

**The only not gay disaster** : I'm gonna go offline too. I need to... check something.

**The only not gay disaster** : Don't gossip about our classmates too much you guys!

**Satan but short** : No promises!

**Atua'sHand** : Im simply following Atua's will!

_**The only not gay disaster** went offline_.

**LowkeyASimp** : I have a feeling one of my ships is going to sail soon!

**Atua'sHand** : Angie has a great idea!

**Atua'sHand** : If Shirogane-san has a ship-radar she should become a wingman or a matchmaker of sorts! She will be excellent!

**Satan but short** : Tsumugi-chan should try to get Momota-chan and the murder lady together! Its painful to watch the idiot ran around her like a dog

**Satan but short** : bleh, its disgusting even thinking about it!

**LowkeyASimp** : I'm not sure little plain me could help much.

**HoldMyCat** : You guys know they can join any second now right?

**Satan but short** : they are probably too busy with their date!

**Atua'sHand** : Atua will protect me if he needs to!

**HoldMyCat** : Suit yourselves i guess.

_**HoldMyCat** went offline_.

**PureBugBoi** : Gonta doesnt understand.

**PureBugBoi** : What does _ship_ mean?

**LowkeyASimp** : Well since you asked...

_**Mom come pick me up** went online_.

**Mom come pick me up** : Shirogane-san, no.

**Satan but short** : Moms instincts kicked in!

**Mom come pick me up** : Im simply trying to protect Gontas innocence.

**Mom come pick me up** : He is the most pure student i have met. Plus, he is the easiest to handle out of everyone in this class.

**LowkeyASimp** : Now thats plainly mean.

**Satan but short** : Mom is picking favorites! 0.0

**Mom come pick me up** : If thats how you want to put it, then yes i am.

**PureBugBoi** : Gonta thinks thats a compliment, so Gonta thanks Tojo-san!

**Mom come pick me up:** It is. You are welcome, Gonta-kun.

**LowkeyASimp** : You know what? im not even mad. 

**Atua'sHand** : Angie agrees.

**Mom come pick me up:**

**Satan but short** : fiiiiiine i guess i do too

**PureBugBoi** : :D

**Mom come pick me up** : Now, since i assume you haven't started working into your school work at all today, i strongly suggest you start now.

**Satan but short** : buuut

**Mom come pick me up** : Did i stutter?

**Satan but short** : finee

**Mom come pick me up** : Good.

_Everyone went offline._

_**Satan but short** went offline_.

**Satan but short** : it was a lie!

**Satan but short** : Nishishi~

_**Mom come pick me up** went online_.

**Satan but short** :

**Mom come pick me up** :

_**Satan but short** and **Mom come pick me up** went offline._

**Gays (and Kaito) 8: 25 PM**

**My last brain cell went to space** went online.

**My last brain cell went to space** : so uh...

**My last brain cell went to space:** has anyone finished their homework?

**My last brain cell went to space** : _@everyone_

_A few users went online._

**Miss murder** : You forgot to do yours didn't you?

**Miss murder** :

**Miss murder:** I will stab you Ouma.

**Satan but short** : I'm babeeyyy what did I doooo

**Emo cryptic** : I believe she refers to her name.

**Satan but short** : She doesn't like it? You dont like the song Assasin-chan? You're going to hurt Saihara-chan if he hears about this!

**My last braim cell went to space** : guys.. Homework? Please Maki-roll?

**Miss murder** : I told you to do it before we went out. Now suffer the consequences.

**My last brain cell went to space** : :(

**Satan but short** : went out together ?*eyes*

**LowkeyASimp** : ^

**Miss murder** : Not like that.

**LowleyASimp** : But also,

**My last brain cell went to space** : homework??

**LowkeyASimp** : Kokichi, aren't you supposed to meet someone at 30?

**Satan but short** :

**Satan but short** : gotta blast!

_**Satan but short** went offline_.

**Can you run that bi me again? 8:35 PM**

**Hopeless Bi** : Kaede? Where are you? Ouma-kun arrived just a minute ago and we are waiting for you and Iruma-san at the school entrance.

**Hopeless Bi** : Its not like you to be late.

_**Hopeful Bi** went online._

**Hopeful Bi** : Im sorry Shuichi! Something came up and Miu and i wont be able to make it!

**Hopeful Bi** : Looks like you and Ouma-kun will have to go to the movies alone.

**Hopeless Bi** :

**Hopeless Bi** : You planned this didn't you?

**Hopeful Bi** : Sorry can't talk, im busy rn! Talk to you later! And have fun!

**Hopeful Bi** : Dont forget to buy mints. You never know when you might need them...

**Hopeless Bi** : God damnit Kaede.

**Gays (and kaito) 8:41 PM**

**My last brain cell went to space** : and thats why i didn't have time to do my homework!

**Emo cryptic** :

**Miss murder** :

**LowkeyASimp** :

**My last brain cell went to space** : i have a feeling you guys dont believe me

**HoldMyCat** : Yeah no shit. That sounds more like plot from an anime that Shirogane watches.

**LowkeyASimp** : Its good plot at least.

**Miss murder** : Still not helping you. I warned you about this you idiot.

**My last brain cell went to space:** :(

**LowkeyASimp** : I will help you Momota-kun.

**My last brain cell went to space** : for real?? 

**LowkeyASimp** : Of course! But in exchange i want help with something else tomorrow. You can come and copy in my room right now.

**My last brain cell went to space** : thanks! i will help with anything u need.

**My last brain cell went to space** : im on my way!

_**My last brain cell went to space** went offline_.

**Miss murder** : You're going to make him cosplay?

**LowkeyASimp** : Was i too obvious?

**Emo Cryptic** : No. Simple predictable.

**Miss murder** :

**Miss murder** : Can i come watch?

**LowkeyASimp** : * _eyes_ *

**Miss murder** : I changed my mind.

**LowkeyASimp** : It was just a plain joke! Of course you can come and watch! I will text you later the place and the time.

**Miss murder** : If any of you tell anyone about this you will regret it.

**Emo Cryptic** : I will obey your... request to keep silent about this manner. But you do realize anyone could join and read the conversation if they so desire?

**Miss murder** : Not if we delete our messages.

**Emo Cryptic** : Understood.

_**Emo Cryptic, LowkeyASimp** and **Miss murder** deleted many messages_.

**Miss murder** : This conversation is over.

_**Emo Cryptic, LowkeyASimp** and **Miss murder** went offline_.

**Atua'sHand** : Nyahaha! More blackmail material for Angie~!

**SmokedAvocado** : You probs wanna delete that.

_**Atua'sHand** deleted one message._

_**SmokedAvocado** deleted one message._

_All users went offline._

**Gays (and Kaito) 3:47 AM**

_**Mastermind** joined the chat._

_**Mastermind** removed admin privileges from 3 people._

_**Mastermind** changed 16 names._

**Mastermind:** Upupupu~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey jealous shuichi??
> 
> And I wonder if that was what kaede was planning with Tsumugi...
> 
> Names :  
> The only not gay disaster - Kaede  
> Satan but short - Kokichi  
> Ultimate Bisexual Disaster - Shuichi  
> My last brain cell went to space - Kaito  
> Miss murder - Maki  
> Mom come pick me up - Kirumi  
> That dog from Jimmy Neutron - Kiibo  
> Time is an illusion - Yumeno  
> Emo Cryptic- Korekiyo  
> SmokedAvocado- Rantaro  
> LowkeySimp- Tsumugi  
> Go chop his dick off- Tenko  
> PureBugBoi- Gonta  
> KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks- Miu  
> HoldMyCat-Ryoma  
> Atua'sHand- Angie
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be fun.


	4. Everybody grew a little bit closer with each other that day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks: okay let me explain. Have you seen these videos where chicks break stuff like watermelons with their tits yeah?
> 
> ******: no, no i haven't.
> 
> KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks: Nobody cares virgin.
> 
> KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks: Anyways-
> 
> ____
> 
> Secrets get revealed and the author is sleep deprived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for headcanons!
> 
> There are some rl rare gems in here so i wonder if people will find out everyone on their own or nah.
> 
> There is some brief mention of transphobia so beware!
> 
> Also some briedly mentioned chiako/hajime/nagito.
> 
> Aand some mention of brief accidental violence...

**Gays (and Kaito) 10:04 AM**

_One user went online._

**parents beat then up as a kid:** uhh what was that about last night?

 **parents beat then up as a kid:** oh

_Some users went online._

**had a boob contest with Akane:** wtf?

 **had a boob contest with Akane:** jokes on you, im not even ashamed bitch

 **owns a fursuit:** oh dear

 **intersex:** I have so many questions...

**intersex:**

**Intersex** went offline.

**googled what vines mean and still doesn't understand** : i dont want to do this but...

 **googled what vines mean and still doesn't understand:** @intersex please come back.

 **googled what vines mean and still doesn't understand** : @ _everyone_

 **googled what vines mean and still doesn't understand:** does anyone know whats going on?

_Everyone went online_.

**fake hair** : this better be worth it i was sleeping

 **fake hair** : ouma i will murder you

 **has kept Irumas 'present** ': No! Murder is bad!

 **fake left eye** : Let's not make assumptions. Someone else could be responsible for this.

 **fake left eye** : But i am curious as to how they learned this...

 **be trans, throw hands** : How intresting.

 **be trans, throw hands** : ...i guess i will be forced to come out.

 **was the one that put make up on saihara while sleeping** : @Monokuma Why are you doing this??

 **Monokuma** : upupupu, haven't you heard of the game?

 **gender fluid Queen/King/Royal** : game?

 **gender fluid Queen/King/Royal** : looks like im right there with ya whoever @be trans, throw hands is.

 **Monokuma** : its simple little brats! You just have to guess which is which!

 **the reason why Komaeda has a robotic arm** : cant we just say who we are?

 **Monokuma** : you are free to try it! Go ahead!

 **has punched literally almost every man in school** : i am *****!

 **has punched literally almost every man in school** : ***** cant say her name??

 **Monokuma** : pupupupu, how fun! Come on now, guess!

 **Orphan** : well thats obviously chabashira.

 **Monokuma** : if you make it too obvious who you are i will make you play this again!

 **gender fluid Queen/King/Royal** : i mean it was pretty obvious from the name alone.

 **Monokuma** : hmp! I guess I will allow it this once.

_**has punched almost every man in the school** name was changed to **Go chop his dick off**_.

**Go chop his dick off** : Tenko will get whoever degenerate male is behind this!

 **parents beat them up as a kid** : okay but like, every man almost? Like the teachers too?

 **fake left eye** : Since it is in her talent, they let her of the hook unless she hits the same person twice.

 **painted the whole class as the pride flag** : *** has it on video of her punching the principal!

 **had a boob contest with Akane** : now i want to know who the icon above me is.

 **Intersex** : well despite chabashira-san that has already been found out, only Yonaga-san and Gokuhara-kun speak in the first person and since I doubt Gokuhara-kun would do something like that its gotta be Yonaga-san.

 **Monokuma** : You guys are making this too easy! Be more entertaining!

_**Painted the whole class as the pride flag** name was changed to **Atua'sHand**._

**Monokuma** : there are so many of you here it gives me a headache. 

**Monokuma** : new rule! If you have been guested shut up or im muting you!

**Atua'sHand** : Angie wanted to go draw anyways! Tenko wanna join me?

 **Go chop his dick off** : of course! Should i bring yumeno-san too?

 **Atua'sHand** : duh! See you here and byeonara to the rest of you guys!

_**Go chop his dick off** and **Atua'sHand** went offline._

**the reason why Komaeda has a robotic arm:** uh so where were we?

 **parents beat them up as a kid** : @orphan is maki-roll right? She has told me and Shuichi stories about her orphanage when we were training.

 **Orphan** : nope youre wrong momota~!

 **parents beat them up as a kid** : wait really?

 **Monokuma** : the rat is right!

_**Parents beat them up as a kid** name was changed to **My last brain cell went to space**_.

**Fake hair** : im coming over.

 **My last brain cell went to space** : you don't have to! Its fine really.

_**Fake hair** went offline_.

**Intersex** : i think you should go talk to Harukawa-san, Momota-kun.

 **My last brain cell went to space:** yeah...

 **owns a fursuit** : and the development continues owo

 **be trans, throw hands** : Please, you specifically, don't use that.

 **owns a fursuit** : TwT

_**My last brain cell went to space** went offline_.

_**Fake hair** name was changed to **Miss murder.**_

**has kept Irumas 'present** ': Harukawa-san wears a wig?

 **fake left eye** : It is merely a hair extension. I once accidentally walked in on her when she was putting them on.

 **googled what vines is and still don't understand** : but you werent the one to reveal her?

 **fake left eye** : I had promised to 'keep my mouth shut' as she said, although now there is really no need for that.

 **gender fluid Queen/King/Royal** : fair

 **Orphan** : i bet she puts them cause she wanna look cute

 **was the one that put make up on Saihara while he was asleep:** there is nothing wrong with that! I bet she looks cute without them too!

 **intersex** : Akamatsu-san, your bi is showing.

 **was the one that put make up on Saihara while he was asleep** : damn

_**Was the one that put make up on Saihara while he was asleep** name was changed into **The only not gay disaster.**_

**Orphan** : one thing before you go.

 **Orphan** : Do. You. Have. The. Pic.

 **The only not gay disaster** sent an image _'damnthoseeyelashestho.png'._

 **The only not gay disaster** : You're welcome.

_**The only not gay disaster** went offline._

**owns a fursuit** : Its still plainly awful that some people were forced to come out like this....

 **gender fluid Queen/King/Royal** : i was planning to come out anyway to yall soon. cant say the same for the others tho

 **orphan** : only Amami uses yall, get him Monokuma!

 **gender fluid Queen/King/Royal** : eh, i handed you that one

_**gender fluid Queen/King/Royal** name was change to **SmokedAvocado**._

**the reason why Komaeda has a robotic arm:** nouns?

 **SmokedAvocado** : he/him is fine for now.

_**SmokedAvocado** went offline_.

**owns a fursuit** : didnt even had time to send an overly supportive message about how we support him... I was 2 paragraphs in.

 **had a boob contest with Akane** : can we finally address the elephant in the fucking room?

 **Intersex** : which one?

 **had a boob contest with Akane** : who the fuck doesn't know vines? And how did the avocado meme lord didn't comment on it???!

 **Orphan** : i think for the sake of his own sanity he ignored it

 **googled what vines is and still doesn't understand** : is it that bad?

 **had a boob contest with Akane** : of course it is you virgin uncultured swine! Whoever you are, you are coming to my room later to teach you the ways of the internet.

 **owns a fursuit** : Amami-kun would be proud.

 **be trans, throw hands** : i have a suspicion that @googled what vines is and still doesn't understand it's Kiibo since i saw them on the public computers the other day.

**Googled what vines is and still doesn't understand** name was changed to **That dog from Jimmy Neutron.**

**That dog from Jimmy Neutron:** Do you want to meet now Iruma-san?

_**Had a boob contest with Akane** name was changed into **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks**._

**fake left eye** : Should i even question it?

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : okay let me explain. Have you seen these videos where chicks break stuff like watermelons with their tits yeah?

 **Intersex** : no, no i haven't.

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : Nobody cares virgin.

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : Anyways it was like that. And Kiibo was the judge.

 **That dog from Jimmy Neutron** : can we please change the subject?

 **Monokuma** : You two, leave!

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : calm your tits

 **KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks** : first i need shirogane the furry over here to come and help me with kiibs since amamibitch isnt responding to my messages so i guess you are the next best thing

 **Owns a fursuit** : now that's just planly rude!

_**Owns a fursuit** name was changed to **LowkeyASimp**._

**Orphan** : i mean you are a cosplayer so im not surprised.

 **LowkeyASimp** : owo

 **EmoCryptic** : That's still a no.

 **LowkeyASimp** : finee

_**KnowsIfRobotsHaveDicks, LowkeyASimp** _ _a_ _nd **That dog from Jimmy Neutron** went offline._

**Orphan** : soooo what else do we have?

 **the reason why Komaeda has a robotic arm:** not to throw the kid under the bus but i want to get this over with.

 **the reason why Komaeda has a robotic arm** : _@kept irumas 'present_ ' is gonta. Before you say anything about him keeping the dildo, let him explain first.

_**has kept Irumas 'present'** name was charged to **PureBugBoi**_

**PureBugBoi** : Gonta needs to explain why he kept gift?

 **Be trans, throw hands** : We would appreciate it greatly.

 **PureBugBoi** : hoshi-kun said that inside the gift box there was something ungentlemanly and it would be best if gonta throwed it away but gonta felt bad about not keeping friends gift so hoshi-kun said as long as gonta doesnt look inside, gonta can keep it!

 **Orphan** : oh innocent little child...

 **Orphan** : so the other dude is hoshi?

**_the reason why Komaeda has a robotic arm_ ** _name was changed into **HoldMyCat**._

**Intersex** : what happened?!

 **HoldMyCat** : i was practising with targets at tennis.

 **HoldMyCat** : dude literally falled out of the sky and his arm went to where i was aiming.... Looks like i got a ways to go.

 **fake left eye:** A part of his luck cycle, im assuming?

 **HoldMyCat** : I guess?

 **HoldMyCat** : he came to me one day later to thank me cause he got into a relationship with the nanami and hajime kids almost immediately after the accident. I was pretty confused

 **Be trans, throw hands** : I am not sure if i should be delighted or traumatized for him.

 **Orphan** : happy of course! He got a gf and bf AND a cool robot hand!!

 **Intersex** : he is okay right?

 **HoldMyCat** : despite the arm, he was chill about it.

 **Monokuma** : okayy if you're done with your story get out!

_**HoldMyCat** went offline_.

**Orphan** : whos left?

 **fake left eye** : It should be Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun, Shinguji-kum and Tojo-san.

 **Intersex** : i feel like @Orphan is Ouma-kun... The others are talking too formally to be him

 **Orphan** : hmm i dont think i am, my beloved Saihara-chan!

 **Be trans, throw hands** : Definitely Ouma-kun.

 **Orphan** : Nishishi~

_**Orphan** name was changed to **Satan but short.**_

_**Intersex** name was changed to **Ultimate Bisexual Disaster.**_

**fake left eye** : so the last one should be Shinguji-kun?

 **Be trans, throw hands** : Correct, Tojo-san.

_**fake left eye** name was changed to **Mom come pick me up.**_

_**Be trans, throw hands** name was changed to **EmoCryptic**._

**Mom come pick me up:** Before we depart, i want to remind everyone something.

 **Mom come pick me up** : I support all of you no matter what.

 **Ultimate Bisexual Disaster** : ...was that why your sister was forcing you to wear lip stick?

 **EmoCryptic** : i rather we do not discuss this right now. Although i can answer that one question only.... Yes, thats why.

 **Satan but short** : and when you thought you couldn't hate her more, here it is!

 **Mom come pick me up:** Ouma-kun. Now that i am aware of your... situation, i can see why you would refer to me as your mother. Although it is not fit for my age, i will allow you to call me some times mom.

 **Satan but short** :

_**Satan but short** went offline._

**Ultimate bisexual disaster** : i think he really appreciates it, even if he doesn't want to show it.

 **Monokuma** : time to cut of the emotional crap.

 **Monokuma** : congratulations to closet weeb, also known as Yumeno for winning the game!

 **Ultimate bisexual disaster** : huh?

 **EmoCryptic** : It appears we forgot someone...

 **Mom come pick me up** : I just retreated from Yonaga-san's room after a request to bring some snacks. Yumeno-san was sleeping soundly throughout the whole game.

 **Ultimate bisexual disaster** : she won just by sleeping?

 **Mom come pick me up** : It seems so.

 **Monokuma** : okay i just decided the price. 

**Monokuma** :The winner of this game will not participate in the next one, keeping their secrets hidden!

 **Monokuma** : now, time to bring things back as they were!

_**Closet weeb** name was changed to **Time is an Illusion.**_

_**Monokuma** gave admin privileges to three users._

_**Monokuma** left the chat!_

**Ultimate bisexual disaster** : i think thats enough social interaction for today... Im going to go offline. Bye everyone.

 **EmoCryptic** : Have a pleasant day.

 **Mom come pick me up:** Good bye for now.

_Everyone went offline!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some of the rarest headcanons i swear to god... 
> 
> Who was who  
> Kaede - was the one that put make up on saihara while sleeping  
> Shuichi - intersex  
> Kokichi - orphan  
> Kaito - parents beat them up as a kid  
> Maki - fake hair  
> Kirumi - fake left eye  
> Rantaro - gender fluid Queen/King/Royal  
> Korekiyo - be trans through hands (yes i did stole it from Tumblr)  
> Angie - painted the whole class as the pride flag  
> Himiko - closet weeb  
> Tenko - has punched literally almost every man in the school  
> Gonta - has kept Irumas 'present'  
> Ryoma - the reason why Komaeda has a robotic arm  
> Kiibo - googled what vines is and still doesnt understand  
> Miu - had a boob contest with Akane  
> Tsumugi - owns a fursuit


End file.
